Rugrats Information Wiki
PLEASE NOTE BEFORE READING THE INFORMATION BELOW: THAT THIS PAGE HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE FOUNDER OF THIS WIKI. AND IT WAS COPIED FROM A WEBSITE ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE THE WEBSITE. Contents Stars of the Show Episode Guide Picture Gallery Sound Archive Download Zone Rugrats Pen Pals Homepage Builder Rugrats Postcards Artwork And Writing Rugrats Chatroom The Fun Corner Rugrats Site FAQ Cool Web Sites Visitors: Welcome! Welcome to my Rugrats page! I'm 13 years old and live in Australia. Rugrats is my favourite cartoon, so I decided to create this site when I was 9 years old. My 19-year-old sister Emily helps me out with with some of the technical stuff, but we made the whole web site without any help from adults. Have fun exploring our site! Latest News November 11, 2002 - Rugrats Website Update I'm busy working on another of my websites, MatMice.com, which provides free homepages to kids. I don't plan on updating this website anymore, but will keep it here as it's still getting lots of visitors. November 30, 2000 - More Rugrats Episodes And Another Movie Great news for Rugrats fans! Another 26 episodes of the show are being made, and a new film is in the works too. November 24, 2000 - Rugrats News Have you ever wondered what Chuckie's father, Chas, does for a living? Well not even the man who does his voice, Michael Bell, knows! We asked him and he told us: My 14 year old daughter has been asking me the same question for the past 8 years. I have not been able to get a straight answer from the producers so I am pushing for a show which would include Chas's job. I have always felt that he was somewhat of a pencil pusher with dreams of being a tap dancer...ie Fred Astaire (a childhood dream that his overbearing dad refused to support). A great show would be about Chuckie wanting to be something he's not (a hero like Tommy or tough like Angelica), parallel to his dad's never having his dream. Might even be fun to have Chas take tap lessons. In any event, to answer your question, he's definately a beaurocrat. To find out more about Michael Bell (who also does the voices of Drew and Grandpa Boris) and to see a new photo of him click here. November 22, 2000 - Rugrats Movie Sequel The Rugrats Movie sequel, "Rugrats In Paris", is out now in North America. If you've seen the movie, you can write a review to be added to the Rugrats Movie Reviews in the Artwork and Writing section. 81 reviews were added today. Also in that section, check out some cool Rugrats Artwork by Mia. November 22, 2000 - Make Your Own Homepage! This isn't related to Rugrats, but we thought that some kids might be interested in this news. I run a website with my two big sisters at MatMice.com which gives kids from around the world the chance to make their very own homepage on the web - for free! Click here to go and make your page! MatMice: Free Homepages For Kids September 22, 2000 - Rugrats Website Updates Congratulations to Katie, whose excellent story was chosen as the next section of the Rugrats Story. Help to decide what happens next in the adventures of the babies by visiting the story section. 38 new reviews have also been added to the Rugrats Movie Reviews in the Artwork and Writing section. September 22, 2000 - Rugrats Movie Sequel The Rugrats Movie sequel is due out in North America in November. It will be called "Rugrats In Paris - The Movie". The details of the plot are below. (Special thanks to Kacie for this information) Wishes come true in Rugrats In Paris - The Movie, and love makes its way into the hearts of those young, old and overseas. Chuckie's dad, Chaz, starts dating again, and it's Chuckie's wish to find a new mom. When Stu Pickles is summoned to Reptarland, an amazing new amusement park in Paris, to work on his Reptar invention, Tommy, Chuckie, Angelica, Phil, Lil, Dil, Didi and the whole gang tag along to the city of romance. But the Rugrats' big adventure turns out to be more than glamour, fashion and smelly cheese. Chuckie learns that when it comes to princesses and potential mommies, things are not always what they seem, and for Chaz, finding the right woman can be difficult in any language. As the Rugrats' travels take them from the Eiffel Tower to Notre Dame and everywhere in between, the world's favorite babies learn new lessons about courage, loyalty, trust and above all, true love. September 4, 1999 - Australian Internet Awards This web site reached the finals of the prestigious 1999 Australian Financial Review/Telstra Australian Internet Awards in the Youth category! Unfortunately, Elise's Rugrats Page did not win the award, but it was won by my big sister Emily's web site, Brielle Online. Throughout 1999 - Elise's Rugrats Page In The Media My site has been reviewed by #1 Australian kids magazine Disney Adventures! Check out the great things they have to say in the April 1999 edition of DA. My sister and I have been featured in the Sydney Morning Herald, the Newcastle Herald, and the Newcastle Star newspapers. My sister Emily has also appeared on The Big Breakfast TV show. Elise's Rugrats Page has won a number of awards over the past year as well. Contact Us Send email to Elise and Emily: boyd@idl.net.au Australian Internet Awards Finalist This site is best viewed using MSIE 4.0+ with a screen resolution of 800 x 600 or higher. Elise's Rugrats Page was created on April 24, 1998. Last updated November 11, 2002. Hosted by IDL Internet. © 1999 Viacom International Inc. Nickelodeon, Rugrats and all related titles, logos and characters, are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ALL RIGHTS RESERVED. The producers of this site acknowledge and accept that Viacom Inc is the owner of all rights for all the Rugrats/Nickelodeon materials displayed herein, and have expressly sought and received permission from the copyright owner to use the materials for the sole purpose of entry to the 1999 Australian Internet Awards (Youth Internet category).